Les gemmes de l'Emblème
by LadyLucina
Summary: Recueil de One-Shots sur différents personnages de Fire Emblem - Awakening, explorant des morceaux de vie, des instants volés. Le recueil contient des spoilers sur les événements du jeu.
1. Cauchemars

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà un recueil sur l'un de mes jeux vidéos préférés – et c'est un euphémisme – Fire Emblem Awakening. Ce recueil se portera principalement sur les personnages de Chrom, Lucina et Robin (homme et femme) car ce sont mes personnages préférés et que je fais ce que je veux. Les OS n'auront pas vraiment de suite logique, ce sera plus une série de petites histoires écrites selon mon inspiration. Certains pourront être divisés en deux parties en raison de leur longueur. Petite précision, il se pourra parfois que j'orthographie les prénoms des personnages à la manière anglaise, cela vient principalement du fait que je lis beaucoup de fanfictions en anglais sur ce jeu (je vous conseille de vous y aventurer, il y en a qui valent largement le détour). **

**Pairing : Robin x Chrom. **

**Résumé : Traumatisée par la bataille navale contre Valm, Robin est assaillie par les cauchemars. Je l'ai écrit en écoutant « The Rains of Castamere », qui n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire si ce n'est que ça parle de gens qui décèdent, mais je trouve les musiques de « Game of Thrones » très inspirantes pour écrire. Je pense que cet OS, comme d'autres d'ailleurs, sera quelque peu fluffy. Je ne suis pas très douée concernant les romances, donc je m'excuse par avance si c'est trop niais, trop froid, trop quelque chose de négatif. **

La mer était écarlate et dégageait une chaleur intense, presque insupportable. Il pleuvait des débris de bois et des corps. Le vent transportait des cris, les uns de douleur, les autres de défi. Le ciel était devenu noir, la fumée de l'incendie éclipsant le soleil, le recouvrant tel un linceul. L'air embaumait une odeur de chair rôtie, qui rappelait curieusement celle du porc braisé. Elle se tenait là, perchée sur le pont de son navire, contemplant le spectacle macabre qu'elle avait orchestré. Elle sentit un objet frôler son oreille et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une dague. Maudissant son imprudence, elle fit volte-face, tome en main. Devant elle, étaient alignés les fantômes accusateurs de ceux qu'elle avait tués. Leurs corps étaient couverts de blessures béantes ou martyrisés par les flammes. Robin les observa, les mains tremblantes. La culpabilité la saisit avec la force d'un raz-de-marée. Toutes ces vies soufflées, toutes ces familles déchirées par les stratégies sournoises qu'elle mettait en place pour assurer la victoire d'Ylisse. Elle souhaitait s'excuser, leur dire qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix, mais c'était elle qui avait proposé de transformer la flotte valmite en un immense feu de joie, espérant repousser l'invasion d'Archanea de quelques semaines et porter un coup au moral de leur armée. Elle savait qu'elle avait élaboré un véritable massacre, bien éloigné des glorieuses batailles décrites dans les gestes jonchant les étagères de la bibliothèque royale et emplissant la bouche mélodieuse des ménestrels.

« J'avais une femme et des enfants, l'informa un homme à l'œil crevé par une flèche.

_ Bouchère, l'insulta une femme.

_ Tu dois payer, menaça un troisième soldat. »

Les spectres commencèrent à avancer sur elle. Elle recula et s'aperçut qu'elle était encerclée. Paniquée, elle tenta de lancer un sort, mais sa magie ne fonctionna pas. La jeune femme porta la main à sa taille et le cœur glacé, s'aperçut que son épée avait disparu. Elle était sans défense, à la merci de ces morts vengeurs. L'un d'eux lui saisit le bras et elle fut surprise de sentir quelque chose de solide, elle qui s'attendait à passer au travers du fantôme. Aussitôt, la stratège se dégagea avec un cri et parvint à atteindre un second attaquant avec son poing. Mais, très vite, malgré ses efforts, elle fut encerclée. Un premier fantôme lui transperça le flanc avec une épée. Un autre lui infligea une blessure à l'épaule gauche à l'aide d'un poignard. Un troisième s'attaqua à sa jambe droite. Elle s'écroula et aussitôt, les fantômes se jetèrent sur elle. Robin hurla de terreur.

La reine d'Ylisse ouvrit les yeux et se projeta en position assise, la gorge torturée par un cri terrible. Elle sentit des bras la saisir et essaya désespérément d'échapper à l'emprise de son agresseur.

« Robin, l'appela une voix, Robin ! C'est moi, Chrom ! Tu es en sécurité ! »

Cette voix grave et riche, ce prénom… Chrom. Un prénom qui signifiait amour et sécurité. Une odeur familière de pin et de terre. Son époux. Son cœur commença à se calmer et elle apprécia son environnement. Elle se trouvait dans une tente, assise sur un lit de camp conçu pour deux personnes. A ses côtés, une malle en bois sur laquelle étaient posés plusieurs ouvrages ouverts. Plus loin, trônait un bureau rudimentaire, couvert de papiers, de cartes, de plumes et de livres. Sur une chaise non loin, étaient posés ses vêtements et ceux de son mari. Elle était dans sa tente, en plein milieu du camp de l'armée d'Ylisse, qui s'était installée à Chon'sin avant de prendre la route vers l'Arbre de Mila. Robin se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait de tous ses membres et qu'elle claquait des dents, comme si elle était en plein milieu d'une contrée polaire. Elle sentait une sueur glacée tremper ses vêtements de nuit et courir le long de sa peau. Honteuse, elle s'aperçut que ses joues étaient trempées de larmes.

« Monseigneur, s'écria la voix de Frederick à l'extérieur, tout va bien ?

_ Oui Frederick, Robin a simplement fait un cauchemar, expliqua-t-il. »

Ils entendirent les pas du chevalier s'éloigner.

« Chrom ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rendue rauque par les cris qu'elle avait poussés.

_ Oui ?

_ Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé.

_ C'est vraiment ça qui t'inquiète ? demanda le roi d'une voix où perçait une inquiétude profonde. Comment te sens-tu ?

_ Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas, c'était juste un mauvais rêve. »

Le jeune homme soupira et passa une main sous son menton avec une précaution particulière, comme s'il craignait qu'elle se brise. Son visage parfait était soucieux. Il lui caressa doucement la joue et elle se pressa contre sa main, désireuse de prolonger ce contact qui la rassurait et la raccrochait à la réalité, éloignant la vision terrible des spectres pendant quelques secondes.

« Tu ne vas pas bien, Robin, tu as des cauchemars presque toutes les nuits. C'était encore la bataille navale, c'est cela ?

_ J'ai besoin d'un verre d'eau, éluda-t-elle, s'extirpant de l'étreinte de Chrom. »

Elle ignora son expression blessée et se saisit un pichet d'eau situé non loin. Elle but avidement le liquide, se perdant dans la sensation de soulagement d'une soif étanchée. La maître stratège sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle souffla, sachant que son époux ne lâcherait pas l'affaire il pouvait se montrer aussi têtu qu'elle quand il s'agissait d'atteindre son but. Jamais elle ne lui avait parlé des fantômes qui l'insultaient et lui rappelaient ses crimes. Son rôle de commandante des armées lui imposait de garder ses peurs et ses doutes pour elle. Personne ne devait savoir qu'elle avait été traumatisée par le meurtre de masse qu'elle avait imaginé. De plus, elle savait que Chrom était lui-même en proie à des cauchemars et culpabilisait d'ajouter à son fardeau avec ses propres angoisses. Elle saisit sa main et entremêla leurs doigts. Incapable d'affronter le regard de son époux, elle fixa les draps. Les mots se précipitaient sur sa langue, suppliant d'être expulsés.

« Il y avait… des fantômes, les fantômes de ceux que j'ai tués. Ils disaient que je les avais tués, que j'avais détruit leurs familles. C'est ce que j'ai fait Chrom, n'est-ce pas ? Quelques notes, des ordres donnés par ci par là, et des milliers de vies éliminées d'un seul coup, sans que tous ces hommes et toutes ces femmes aient une chance de se défendre. C'est ce que je fais. J'imagine des plans, je planifie des morts chaque jour dans le but d'assurer la victoire. Je suis un monstre, dit-elle, des sanglots obstruant sa gorge. »

A nouveau, Chrom la serra dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux. Il déposa un baiser sur son front couvert de sueur, comme si elle était le trésor le plus précieux au monde. Une partie d'elle voulait se dégager, pensant qu'elle ne méritait pas tout cet amour, une autre voulait se perdre dans cette démonstration d'affection.

« Si tu étais un monstre, commença-t-il d'une voix douce, tu ne te sentirais pas coupable de la mort de ces soldats. Tu y serais indifférente ou tu y prendrais plaisir et je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Je sais que tu travailles jusqu'à l'épuisement pour tenter de mettre en place des stratégies efficaces qui causeront le moins de morts possibles. Seulement, ce n'est pas toujours faisable. Nous ne pouvions pas gagner à la loyale contre Valm, pas sans l'addition de soldats plégiens. Mais nous ne pouvions pas permettre à l'empereur Walhart de s'emparer d'Archanea non plus. Nous partageons tous la responsabilité de la mort de ces soldats, nous qui avons accepté ta stratégie. Nous avons tous du sang sur les mains. Si la guerre n'enfante pas que des monstres, elle ne crée jamais de saints, mon amour.

_ Qu'en aurait pensé Emmeryn ? » s'enquit Robin d'une petite voix.

Un soupir fatigué s'échappa de la gorge de Chrom. Sa sœur avait toujours tenté de trouver des moyens pacifiques de régler les conflits. Malheureusement, certains esprits, avides de sang et de conquête, ne pouvaient être apaisés par le dialogue. Walhart, malgré ses beaux idéaux, ne pouvait supporter l'idée que d'autres ne vivent pas selon ses principes. Il prétendait poursuivre la vision du roi Alm Ier et de son épouse Anthiese, mais les deux souverains de Valentia Unie, qui s'étaient battus de toute leur âme contre la folie des dieux, n'avaient jamais confondu liberté et soumission, permettant aux hommes de vivre comme ils l'entendaient. Comme Emmeryn et lui, Alm et Anthiese s'étaient opposés à de nombreuses reprises, leurs idées étant différentes, bien qu'ils poursuivaient le même but. Lors de la mort de la précédente sainte-reine, Robin avait juré de défendre les principes de cette femme qu'elle admirait tant. Depuis le massacre de Valm, elle éprouvait le sentiment constant de l'avoir trahie et pouvait presque sentir sa déception peser sur elle.

« Je ne peux pas parler pour elle, mon amour. Sans doute aurait-elle tenté par tous les moyens de trouver une solution non violente, mais elle avait à cœur les intérêts d'Ylisse. Je ne crois pas qu'elle t'en aurait voulu d'avoir tout fait pour la défendre, pas plus qu'elle ne m'en aurait voulu d'avoir tué le roi Gangrel.

_ Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je l'ai trahie, Chrom, que je ne mérite pas de lui succéder en tant que sainte-reine et… »

Elle fut coupée dans sa litanie d'auto- apitoiement par son mari qui lui saisit le poignet avec fermeté, le bleu de ses yeux se transformant en acier.

« Ecoute Robin, ce que tu fais est malsain. Tu ne peux pas continuer de te rendre malade ainsi. Il s'agit d'une guerre et les choix ne sont jamais simples en tant de guerre, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Te sentir coupable ne ramènera pas ceux qui sont tombés, mais nous pouvons faire en sorte que leur mort ait servi à quelque chose. Tu n'as trahi personne. Tu te rappelles de ce que tu as fait quand je ne cessais de culpabiliser de la mort d'Emmeryn ? _ Je me souviens t'avoir réveillé avec un seau d'eau glacée suite à une mémorable nuit de beuverie, dit Robin, et t'avoir passé un savon mémorable. Tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole du reste de la journée mais le soir venu, j'avais retrouvé un commandant et un ami. Tu ne vas pas me faire prendre une douche glacée quand même ?

_ Je pourrais, mais Frederick me tuerait pour avoir gaspillé nos ressources en eau, si salvateur le but soit-il. Mais tu m'avais dit, ce jour-là, que si j'avais tous les droits de pleurer la mort de ma soeur, je devais continuer à avancer, si difficile le chemin soit-il et compter sur mes amis pour m'aider. Tu peux compter sur moi, comme je sais que je peux compter sur toi.»

Il déposa un baiser passionné sur les lèvres de son épouse et elle passa les bras autour de son cou, saisissant ses cheveux et approchant son corps du sien, comme si elle espérait se fondre en lui. Un petit gémissement franchit la barrière des lèvres du roi, surpris par la soudaine passion de Robin. Elle avait besoin de ça, une piqûre de rappel, une gifle pour la ramener à la réalité. Elle se changea et retrouva l'étreinte rassurante de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Les cauchemars ne s'évanouiraient pas de sitôt, elle en était consciente. Mais elle avait Chrom pour combattre les démons qui cherchaient à percer ses défenses sitôt la nuit tombée. Et pour cela, elle serait éternellement reconnaissante.

**Et voilà, le premier OS qui inaugure ce recueil. Pas le plus joyeux, quelque peu morbide, mais il me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment. Même si Robin est réputée pour ses talents et que ses victoires sont chantées dans tout Archanea, j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'elle aille tuer des gens tous les quatre matins et qu'elle dorme comme un bébé ensuite. Alors peut-être que je me suis complètement loupée en décrivant ses sentiments étant donné que je ne suis pas une spécialiste du traumatisme, mais j'avais envie d'explorer cette facette d'elle. Je ne vous dis pas que j'espère que ça vous aura plu, personne ne souhaite que les gens n'aiment pas leur travail. Et sur ces dernières paroles inutiles, je vous salue braves lecteurs !**


	2. Maudite

**Hello !**

**Entre la préparation de mon déménagement et mon inscription à la fac, je trouve un peu de temps pour poster ce nouveau chapitre. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais ça m'a amusée de l'écrire et disons que c'est mon premier Robcina, un couple que j'adore. J'espère que ça vous plaira (oui, je sais qu'il est rare qu'on espère l'inverse, mais chut). Sur ce, je vous laisse et je médite sur la nécessité de publier à des heures indécentes pour le commun des mortels. **

**Enjoy !**

Lucina sortit sa petite montre de poche de sa tunique. C'était un vieil objet en or, dont le cadran était orné de la Marque de la Sainte-Lignée. Un cadeau de sa mère. Les cinq minutes requises pour faire infuser le thé noir à la bergamote étaient passées. Scrupuleuse, elle huma le breuvage et trouva l'odeur à son goût. La princesse prit un plateau sur lequel elle disposa une théière ainsi que deux tasses en céramique. Puis, sortant du mess, elle se dirigea vers la tente de Robin, avançant avec prudence pour éviter de percuter quelqu'un. En cette soirée automnale, l'air était plutôt frais, mais la jeune femme n'en avait cure : elle s'émerveillait toujours de pouvoir admirer le ciel étoilé, souvent voilé par la fumée dans son futur. Une fois arrivée à destination, elle hésita. Lucina savait que Robin adorait le thé et qu'une tasse lui ferait le plus grand bien, lui qui passait bien trop de temps à travailler. Mais sa pudeur lui chuchotait que cet acte pourrait être interprété d'une façon inappropriée. La princesse n'était pas très à l'aise dans les relations sociales et la nécessité de survivre laissait peu de place à l'apprentissage des convenances en société.

Pourtant, elle voulait remercier le stratège pour ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Ses conseils précieux lui avaient permis de mieux s'intégrer au groupe et de se sentir à l'aise avec les autres. Sa conversation intéressante et sympathique lui avait permis de laisser aller un peu de son fardeau pour commencer enfin à vivre, malgré la guerre qui bouillonnait avec Valm. Grâce à lui, Lucina avait pu retrouver le bonheur d'être avec sa famille et, elle devait l'avouer, elle chérissait chacun des moments passés avec le Plégien. Si elle s'était méfiée de lui au début, de par sa proximité avec Chrom qui était bien moins évidente dans son futur, elle avait fini par penser qu'une personne aussi soucieuse des autres et de leur sécurité était bien incapable d'assassiner un ami de sang-froid.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle se lança :

« Robin ?

_ Lucina ? émergea la voix chaude du stratège, étouffée par la toile de la tente.

_ J'ai pensé que tu voudrais une tasse de thé. Je peux entrer ? s'enquit poliment la jeune femme.

_ Oui, bien-sûr ! »

Elle entra pour découvrir un jeune homme en train de ramasser ses papiers à la hâte pour faire de la place sur la petite table de travail qui lui servait de bureau. Lucina réprima un sourire attendri. L'antre de Robin était un joyeux désordre, où les livres côtoyaient les cartes, les papiers et les plumes, encerclant un lit de camp qui, curieusement, était dans un état impeccable. Souvent, il arrivait à Lucina de ranger l'endroit, prétexte pour rester discuter avec son ami. Elle posa le plateau sur la table, puis l'aida à réorganiser ses documents. Comme à son habitude, Robin portait son manteau plégien gris, qui faisait ressortir ses curieux cheveux blancs en bataille. Ses yeux bruns pétillaient d'intelligence et d'une curiosité quasi enfantine et insatiable, bien que ce beau regard soit gâté par les cernes sous ses yeux. La princesse réprima un soupir : elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où son père ou elle avait trainé un tacticien dormant debout jusqu'à son lit. Lucina avait toujours trouvé que le stratège était bel homme, avec ses traits fins et son corps élancé et finement musclé, bien qu'un peu petit. Cette pensée colora ses joues de rouge et elle reporta son attention sur le rangement. Son rythme cardiaque avait accéléré, comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait le tacticien depuis quelques temps.

Lucina secoua la tête : ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à de telles frivolités. Elle avait une mission à accomplir et ne pouvait interférer plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait. S'attacher trop à des Veilleurs de cette époque n'en rendrait son départ que plus difficile. Et pourtant…

« Tu vas bien, Lucina ? s'inquiéta Robin, fronçant les sourcils.

_ Heu oui, balbutia-t-elle, j'étais simplement perdue dans mes pensées, je te prie de m'en excuser. On boit ce thé ? »

Pas dupe, le Veilleur esquissa un sourire, mais n'insista pas. C'était l'une des qualités que Lucina appréciait le plus chez lui : il laissait ses amis prendre leur temps pour se confier lorsque cela s'avérait nécessaire. La princesse savait que le brillant jeune homme avait plus d'un tour dans son sac pour soutirer des informations dès que la situation l'imposait. Prudemment, la jeune femme servit le thé, comme Maribelle le lui avait enseigné lors de l'une des leçons qu'elle lui avait demandées. La duchesse avait été ravie de pouvoir transmettre l'art du savoir-vivre à la princesse qu'elle estimait peu éduquée au vu de son rang. Tous ces cours donnés par une professeure aussi enthousiaste qu'exigeante avaient fait remonter de nombreux souvenirs, nichés au cœur du palais d'Ylisstol, lorsqu'une baronne âgée de la cinquantaine s'appliquait à apprendre l'étiquette à une petite princesse dissipée. A vrai dire, si Lucina se donnait corps et âme à l'art du maniement des armes et étudiait attentivement ce qui touchait à la politique et à l'histoire de son royaume, passer deux heures à savoir comment tenir une fourchette correctement l'ennuyait au plus haut point.

Cependant, si elle le faisait pour un ami, c'était totalement différent. Pleine d'appréhension, elle porta ses lèvres à la tasse encore fumante, priant pour que la boisson ne soit pas trop amère. A son grand soulagement, le thé était délicieux. Elle remercia mentalement sa mère de l'avoir laissée piocher dans sa réserve personnelle, bien qu'elle doutât que les motifs de la désespérément romantique Sumia soient désintéressés. Par ses remarques parfois trop intrusives, il arrivait souvent à la jeune femme de se sentir gênée, peu habituée à de tels épanchements qui empiraient dès que Cordelia était dans le coin.

« C'est délicieux, Lucina, merci, dit gentiment son compagnon, l'air de savourer ce petit instant de pause.

_ De rien, répondit-elle en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, peu habituée aux compliments, c'est Maribelle qui m'a appris à le faire. Dans mon futur, c'était toujours Brady qui s'occupait de ça. Il disait que ça lui rappelait sa mère et son thé était toujours excellent.

_ Pourquoi ne t'y étais-tu pas mise avant ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je n'avais pas le temps, je suppose. A vrai dire, je ne me suis jamais vraiment accordé le temps de me détendre. Ça rendait Severa folle. Elle disait toujours que savoir se détendre de temps en temps l'aidait à ne pas perdre l'esprit. Moi, je comptais plutôt sur ma détermination et mon désir de protéger mon peuple, fit simplement la princesse, mais je découvre néanmoins que s'accorder un peu de temps pour soi est bénéfique.

_ Ravi de te l'entendre dire, avoua Robin, j'ai bien cru que tu resterais tendue tout au long de notre campagne contre Valm. Au début, tu t'épuisais à l'entrainement et tu ne cessais de t'inquiéter à propos de l'éveil de Grima. J'avoue que c'est une perspective terrifiante, mais si j'ai bien appris quelque chose en tant que stratège, c'est que les troupes ne suivront pas si on ne leur accorde pas quelques instants de loisir. Et ça vaut aussi pour les meneurs. Un meneur stressé transmet la pression à l'armée.

_ Dit celui qui se prive de sommeil pour élaborer des stratégies, ironisa la princesse. »

Piqué au vif, Robin fit la moue. Il se plaignait de plus en plus de sa capacité grandissante à être sarcastique, elle qui, au début, ne comprenait pas du tout le second degré. Il fallait croire qu'il était un professeur un peu trop efficace. Il se leva puis se rassit, une boîte en fer à la main. Les yeux d'un bleu profond de la princesse s'illuminèrent à cette vue : il s'agissait de pâtes de fruits, son péché mignon. L'un de ses premiers plaisirs lorsqu'elle était retournée dans le passé avait été de se régaler de ces friandises. Elle soupçonna une diversion de la part de Robin, mais n'en avait cure. Cela la touchait qu'il conserve cette boîte alors qu'il n'aimait pas ces aliments, leur préférant de loin des scones tartinés de confiture. Lucina, avec une précipitation puérile, s'empara de l'objet de ses désirs avant de le fourrer avidement dans sa bouche, ce qui fit glousser le maître stratège. Cramoisie, elle s'excusa lamentablement et promit un meilleur comportement à l'avenir, ce qui fit rire Robin de plus belle.

« Lucina, cesse de t'excuser d'être toi-même. Devant moi, tu es autorisée à ne pas être la princesse que chacun attend mais une personne, expliqua-t-il une fois calmé, devant l'intégralité des Veilleurs d'ailleurs. Regarde ton père, on ne dirait pas qu'il s'agit du saint-roi d'Ylisse et que nous sommes tous ses subordonnés.

_ Je suis désolée. Mince, jura-t-elle en s'apercevant qu'elle s'était encore excusée, certainement pour la centième fois de la journée, mais ce n'est pas facile. Ce n'est pas toi qui as subi les cours de la baronne de Métis te rabâchant qu'une dame comme il faut doit marcher le dos droit, le menton relevé, ne pas montrer ses émotions et surtout ne pas être humaine du tout.

_ Chrom m'a parlé des centaines de fois de ses cours d'étiquette, ça avait l'air atroce. Maribelle a essayé de m'apprendre à être un seigneur comme il faut, une fois, ça n'a pas fonctionné. Il semble que la noblesse ne me convienne pas, plaisanta Robin, et je suis heureux de savoir qu'au palais d'Ylisstol, il n'y a pas que des serpents pomponnés avides de prendre la place du saint-roi. »

Le cœur de Lucina rata un battement. Qu'insinuait Robin ? Se pourrait-il que l'assassin de son père se cache parmi sa Cour ? L'expression détendue et rieuse du jeune homme disparut aussitôt en voyant l'air alarmé de la princesse. Il semblait, en fin de compte, qu'elle avait encore du travail à faire sur l'humour, bien qu'il était vrai que la Cour royale d'Ylisse était un nid de vipères.

« Lucina, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas dit cela pour te faire peur. C'est vrai que les nobles convoitent tous la place de Chrom, mais il est très bien protégé au palais. Nous y veillons. Je t'ai promis de tout faire pour protéger ton père et je tiendrai ma promesse, dit-il d'un ton rassurant. »

Lucina but une gorgée de thé pour se permettre de reprendre contenance. Elle avait surréagi, comme elle le faisait souvent quand il s'agissait de la sécurité du souverain d'Ylisse. Tant de choses dépendaient de sa survie… et elle voulait offrir à la petite princesse réfugiée au palais la chance de grandir avec ses parents. Dès les premiers jours, elle s'était assurée que Robin comprenne bien les enjeux de sa mission et mette son intelligence extraordinaire au service de la survie du saint-roi. Il semblait finalement qu'il ait étendu son champ d'activités à elle-même, ne manquant jamais de la rassurer ou l'écoutant dès que le besoin de se confier se faisait sentir. La jeune femme trouvait sa présence apaisante et adorait sentir son odeur de livres et de savon frais. Son humeur s'améliorait dès qu'elle l'entendait rire ou quand il lui adressait l'un de ses sourires sincères. Il l'impressionnait par son calme et son assurance quand il s'agissait de mener les troupes au combat. Elle adorait le dévouement avec lequel il accomplissait sa mission, même si sa capacité à se rendre malade pour son devoir, égale à la sienne, la rendait folle. Plus que tout, elle aimait les rares moments où il se permettait d'être un homme ordinaire, parfois enfantin, se perdant dans des conversations littéraires sans fin avec Sumia, ou s'entraînant amicalement avec Chrom.

Alors qu'elle attrapait une nouvelle pâte de fruits et qu'elle s'enquérait du dernier livre que Robin avait lu, partageant, même si cela était peu connu, sa passion pour la lecture, Lucina sut qu'elle ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. Elle trouva, tout à coup, ses tentatives précédentes pour se mentir à elle-même ridicules. La princesse d'Ylisse, venue du futur pour changer le cours des événements, était tombée amoureuse, éperdument amoureuse même, de Robin, le tacticien des Veilleurs. Un homme qui n'appartenait pas à la même époque qu'elle. Puisse Naga lui venir en aide, elle était maudite.


	3. Voyage dans le temps

**Hello !**

**Oui, je sais que je ne suis pas très régulière dans mes publications. Je ne l'ai jamais été et je ne pense pas que ça changera de sitôt. J'arrive avec un OS que je gardais caché dans mon ordi depuis un certain temps. Il s'agit encore d'un texte du point de vue de Lucina, mon personnage préféré. Il y a de grandes chances qu'elle apparaisse très souvent dans cette fanfiction. Ici, Lucina vient de remonter le temps et elle n'a pas encore empêché l'assassinat d'Emmeryn dans le palais d'Ylisstol. Dans cet OS, ses parents sont Chrom et Robin, ce qui fait de Morgan son petit frère. Sur ce, je vous laisse. **

**Enjoy !**

Lucina ajouta quelques brindilles de bois à son feu, laissant la chaleur de ce dernier réchauffer sa peau. Elle retira son masque en forme de papillon, d'un bleu aussi profond que ses yeux et ses cheveux, abandonnant Marth pour être à nouveau elle-même. Elle s'était installée dans une petite clairière, réfugiée dans la forêt qui bordait Ylisstol et qui n'était plus, dans son monde, qu'un vague souvenir. Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis qu'elle avait voyagé dans le temps et elle s'émerveillait toujours de ce royaume grouillant de vie. Herbe et fleurs recouvraient le sol. Des arbres la toisaient majestueusement et l'air frémissait du chant des oiseaux et du bruissement des ailes des insectes. Elle avait croisé plusieurs habitants d'Ylisse et tous vaquaient à leurs occupations, affichant divers degrés d'humeur, mais pas la tristesse et la lassitude inhérentes aux derniers humains survivant dans son monde.

Lucina saisit Falchion et s'affaira à la nettoyer. Si la lame magique restait toujours aiguisée quoi qu'il arrive, ce petit rituel l'apaisait. C'était Chrom qui lui avait appris comment prendre soin d'une épée et d'une armure, après l'un de leurs nombreux entraînements où elle avait écopé d'une série de bleus qui avait valu à son père un savon de la part de sa mère. Malgré son statut de commandante en chef des armées et de maître stratège, Robin laissait souvent ses instincts maternels reprendre le dessus quand il s'agissait de ses enfants. Elle combattit les larmes qui menaçaient de se former au coin de ses yeux, ravala la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge.

Quelques nuits plus tôt, elle avait revu ses parents pour la première fois depuis des années. Alors qu'elle traversait le portail du temps, elle avait été précédée par des Ombres, des morts vivants qui pullulaient dans son monde, ramenés à la vie par le pouvoir maléfique du dragon déchu Grima.

_La jeune princesse aperçut un mort-vivant s'en prendre à une jeune fille aux couettes blondes qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien : sa tante, la princesse Lissa, qui ne devait pas avoir, alors, plus de quinze ans. Lucina se rappela qu'à cette époque, elle n'était pas la formidable guerrière aussi habile avec une hache qu'un bâton de guérison qu'elle connaissait en son temps. Sans réfléchir, elle se précipita à son secours, bloquant la hache du zombie de son épée. Derrière elle, elle sentit la présence d'un homme qu'elle n'avait qu'entraperçu. _

_« A l'aide ! grinça-t-elle entre ses dents, la voix essoufflée par l'effort._

__ Très bien, répondit une voix grave et riche qui lui était abominablement familière. »_

_ Lucina faillit en lâcher Falchion, bouleversée. Ce baryton qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille… C'était celui de son père, Chrom, alors prince héritier d'Ylisse et capitaine des Veilleurs. Elle se ressaisit en quelques secondes et abattit son arme sur l'Ombre, qui, avec un gargouillis dégoûtant, se dissipa en une fumée noire. Alors, elle fit face à celui qu'elle avait rêvé de revoir depuis si longtemps. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans, mais avait ce même visage parfait et ces mêmes yeux bleu foncé, brillant d'une passion qu'elle avait toujours connue. Il la contemplait avec une certaine méfiance et cela lui fit mal, elle qui était habituée à lire un amour inconditionnel dans les prunelles de son père à chaque fois qu'il la regardait. _

_Mais ce Chrom-ci ne la connaissait pas, elle n'était même pas encore née. Tout son être était torturé par l'impossibilité de se jeter dans ses bras et de lui dire tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui dire avant qu'il ne meure, pour retrouver, même durant quelques secondes, la présence rassurante de ce père adoré qui la protégeait de tout. _

_« Merci pour ton aide, poursuivit Chrom après quelques secondes de silence. Sais-tu ce qu'étaient ces créatures ? _

__ Des Ombres. Des morts-vivants, si vous préférez. Ne vous en faites pas, je m'en occuperai. _

__ Mais qui es-tu ? » retentit la voix cristalline de Lissa, rendue inégale par la terreur. _

_ Lucina sourit, espérant se donner une contenance. Elle brûlait de leur révéler sa véritable identité, mais si elle voulait réussir sa mission sans trop chambouler les événements et risquer des conséquences terribles comme la disparition de certaines personnes, elle devait continuer sous un pseudonyme. _

_« Vous pouvez m'appeler Marth. »_

_ Elle se retint de rire face aux expressions surprises des membres de sa famille. Chrom lui avait souvent conté les aventures du Roi Héros quand elle était enfant. Elle se souvenait de son ton posé et calme, du poids du livre ancien sur ses petits genoux, de la chaleur du feu de cheminée dans sa chambre du palais d'Ylisstol. C'était en l'honneur de ces moments chéris qu'elle avait choisi son faux nom, si peu discret soit-il. Soudain, l'air porta une autre voix, ainsi que des bruits de pas précipités. _

_« Chrom ! »_

_ Ce timbre féminin, quelque peu grave… Sa mère, Robin. Elle s'éclipsa, sachant pertinemment que si elle voyait sa mère, maintenir son déguisement lui serait beaucoup plus difficile, d'autant plus que Robin, brillante comme elle l'était, était bien capable de lui faire avouer ses véritables intentions. Néanmoins, elle se dissimula derrière les arbres, incapable de résister au désir de voir la deuxième personne qui lui avait le plus manqué durant ces années de combat incessant et de désespoir, celle dont les stratégies auraient été salvatrices pour ce monde en perdition. Elle était coiffée de ses habituelles tresses sur le côté de la tête, le clair de lune faisant briller ses longs cheveux blancs. Son petit corps fin était couvert de son éternel manteau couleur charbon, orné de motifs plégiens. Elle tenait un tome magique dans une main, une épée dans l'autre. Frederick, oncle Frederick, engoncé dans son habituelle armure bleue polie à la perfection, affichait une expression alerte, prêt à réduire en lambeaux le moindre ennemi qui oserait s'en prendre à son seigneur et à sa dame. Une larme roula sur sa joue et elle ravala un sanglot, soucieuse de ne pas révéler sa présence. La jeune femme recula davantage, se fondant dans la végétation, laissant l'obscurité l'avaler. Dans cette réalité, elle n'était qu'une ombre. _

Elle serra la garde de Falchion jusqu'à ce que le métal s'enfonce douloureusement dans sa peau. Lucina ne pouvait pas permettre à ses émotions de prendre le dessus. Elle avait un devoir et pour l'accomplir, elle devait d'abord retrouver ses amis. L'inquiétude lui retourna l'estomac. Ils avaient traversé le portail créé par Naga ensemble, mais elle était arrivée seule. Un moment, elle avait vaguement espéré que, comme elle, ils se soient trouvés face à leurs parents, mais Owain n'était pas avec elle quand elle avait défendu Lissa. Et, s'il avait rencontré Ricken, il se trouvait probablement dans un cachot du palais, son père étant alors un élève de l'école de magie d'Ylisstol en ce temps. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'infiltrer le palais à ce moment précis : être capturée signifiait l'échec de sa mission.

Elle ne devait y entrer que le jour où sa tante était censée être assassinée par une bande d'assassins plégiens, engagés par un sorcier nommé Validar. Par cet accomplissement, peut-être réussirait-elle à empêcher l'assassinat de son père, la disparition de sa mère et l'enlèvement de son petit frère, Morgan, arraché à sa famille peu de temps après la victoire de Grima. Il n'avait que six ans à ce moment – là et Lucina n'avait jamais su ce qu'il était advenu de lui, ayant échoué à chaque tentative de le secourir. Elle s'était alors dit qu'il était probablement mort, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais compris pourquoi le monstre avait kidnappé son frère et pas elle, alors qu'elle avait bien plus de valeur en tant que porteuse de Falchion, la seule arme susceptible de le vaincre. La jeune femme chassa ces pensées de sa tête : si elle réussissait, Morgan et elle auraient une vie heureuse, auprès de leurs parents. Il deviendrait le grand stratège qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'être et elle rendrait son père fier en devenant une reine et une épéiste accomplies.

Elle sortit de sa besace quelques lamelles de bœuf séché et des biscuits secs, qu'elle avait ramenés de son époque. Le bœuf n'avait pas vraiment de goût, il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas profité des joies d'un repas savoureux. Dans son monde, la nourriture était rationnée, tout comme le reste. Lucina avala une gorgée d'eau puis extirpa un vieux livre abîmé par les années de voyage de sa sacoche. _Le dragon de l'ombre et la lame de lumière_, cet ouvrage qui avait accompagné les années de bonheur et qu'elle feuilletait chaque soir pour se rappeler de son but et se redonner du courage. L'odeur de vieux livre, les illustrations anciennes et les enluminures quelque peu délavées étaient rassurantes. Elle lissa les pages jaunies par le temps avec un sourire mêlant tendresse et tristesse. Parfois, elle lisait l'ouvrage à voix haute à Owain, lui qui était si friand des histoires de héros, conservant sa santé mentale en se réfugiant dans des histoires inventées de toutes pièces, vestige des jeux auxquels ils jouaient dans les jardins du palais. Lucina était la sainte-reine, digne et courageuse, assistée par Cynthia, sa lige et cavalière pégase, alors que le fils de Lissa était le héros élu par Naga pour vaincre le dragon du chaos. Aucun d'eux ne se doutait qu'un jour, leurs histoires enfantines seraient un pâle reflet de la réalité.

La princesse avait perdu l'ouvrage de tactiques de sa mère, qu'elle avait commencé à écrire avant que la guerre contre Grima ne débute. Toutes les pages couvertes de son écriture brouillonne étaient perdues dans les flammes, disparues avec le palais d'Ylisstol. Tout ce qui lui restait d'elle était son anneau de mariage, qu'elle lui avait confié avant de s'en aller combattre les Adeptes du Culte de Grima. C'était un simple anneau d'or blanc orné de petits saphirs ciselés de façon à former la Marque de la Sainte-Lignée. A l'intérieur, étaient gravés la date du mariage de ses parents, le vingt mai, ainsi qu'un simple « Je t'aime » de la part de Chrom. Elle le conservait dans une poche secrète de sa tunique, désirant le garder pour elle. Aucun de ses compagnons ne savait qu'elle le possédait. En ce temps, l'annulaire droit de sa mère n'en était pas encore gratifié : ses parents ne s'étaient pas encore mariés, elle n'était pas encore née. Ils étaient encore tous deux des jeunes gens fougueux, désireux de défendre Ylisse contre Plégia, la tête pleine de rêves, ces mêmes rêves qui la maintenaient en vie.

_« C'est lorsque tu cesses de rêver, Lucina, que le combat est perdu, lui chuchotait souvent la voix de sa mère. » _

Plus tard, elle avait compris que c'étaient les désirs d'avenir de leurs parents qui leur avaient permis de ne pas devenir fous et de se relever après chaque combat, que leur volonté de construire un futur avec leurs amis et leur fille les poussait à avancer. Cela avait été si étrange de les voir si jeunes et de concilier l'image de ces adultes à l'aube de leur vie avec celle des individus plus âgés, forgés par les épreuves de la guerre qu'ils seraient ensuite. Les guerres seraient inévitables, elle le savait, n'ayant pas le droit de les empêcher. Mais au moins pouvait-elle stopper des morts inutiles et tenter d'inverser le cours des événements en sauvant ceux qui étaient susceptibles de l'influer. Lucina ne savait pas vraiment comment elle s'y prendrait : elle avait accepté la proposition de Naga avec une certaine hâte, sachant pertinemment que le dernier bastion humain allait tomber tôt ou tard entre les mains de l'ennemi. Elle serra des dents en pensant au destin terrible de ceux qu'elle avait laissés à l'arrière, sans héritière de la Sainte-Lignée pour les guider. Ces gens étaient probablement décédés, le monde entier entre les griffes de Grima. Lucina sentait à nouveau le poids de son fardeau sur ses épaules et craignait qu'il ne finisse par l'écraser. Maintes fois, elle avait pensé en finir, mais le souvenir de ses parents la faisait renoncer à son projet macabre. Leur avoir parlé à nouveau avait affirmé plus profondément son désir de ne pas abandonner.

Forte de cette nouvelle résolution, l'héritière de la Sainte – Lignée s'étendit sur le sol, savourant le contact de l'herbe fraîche et son odeur végétale, deux sensations qui lui avaient manquées et ferma les yeux. Laissant le monde et la réalité derrière elle pour entrer au pays des rêves, qui n'était pas moins composé d'obstacles se manifestant sous la forme de ses cauchemars. Mais, depuis son arrivée dans le passé, les mauvais rêves se faisaient moins féroces. Lucina, Falchion à ses côtés, s'endormit. Dans son poing, était lovée l'alliance de sa mère.


End file.
